


Escape

by xTheYinToYourYangx



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, M/M, just pwp for now, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheYinToYourYangx/pseuds/xTheYinToYourYangx
Summary: He had come to the party with every intention of being as far away from her as possible, and maybe Eleonora did too but seriously, when had that ever worked out for them?
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sana Allagui/Malik Doueiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really not sure where this is gonna go, I have a loose plot line in my head but right now it's not building up to be anything honestly. I just wanted to write and I ended up with this, and a semi-created idea for how this could possibly end. Maybe by some miracle, I can get this completed, if I don't take this down first obviously, lol.  
> If you hate it, I mean. Please don't hate this.  
> For the time being, please enjoy edo and Ele just enjoying each other.

Eleonora gasped and sunk her head deeper into the pillow as the man moved over her with practiced moves. A particularly deep thrust tore an exceptionally loud moan from her and she ran her blood red nails along the toned, muscled back of her lover when she felt him smile against her neck. She gripped onto him more tightly, squeezing his hips between her thighs and bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. A growl vibrated against the damp skin of her neck and she smiled, turning her head sideways to look out the window through hooded eyes as she let herself be loved.

She watched hazily as the lights outside flickered in the dark. She knew it was well into the wee hours of the morning but she also very well knew that New York was a city that never slept. Closing her eyes and sighing, her hands clutched wild curls as the pace quickened. The man finally lifted his head from her neck and brought a hand up to curl in her hair.

He turned her head to face him so he could look into her eyes and she fought to keep them open as he snapped his hips again. His eyes flickered all over features, taking everything in before dropping his gaze to her lips. Those full, deep red lips that sent him several years back in time as he remembered the first time she ever spoke to him.

"Edo..." The whisper flowing out of her lips brought him back to reality and he realized that he had stopped moving. He curled his hand tighter into her curls and finally leaned down to kiss her.

Eleonora felt Edoardo's arms slipping under back and lifting her up so she tightned her legs around his hips, understanding what he wanted to do. Swiftly, Edoardo rolled their bodies so that he was laying flat on his back and Eleonora was straddling him. His large hands grabbed her hips and he leaned back, watching as the girl on top of him shifted her hair to one side and planted her hands on his chest and began riding him in earnest.

Soft moans and gasps filled the dark room and Edoardo couldn't resist pulling one nipple into his mouth and began sucking. Eleonora's responding shriek was enough to make him smirk around her swollen and hard bud and she pulled his hair in half-hearted retaliation. Her lover bit and sucked for a while longer before switching to the other unattended breast.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a very smart idea to literally run from a party just to have sex but honestly, Edoardo fully blamed Eleonora and her form-fitting, daring, sexy dress she chose for the evening. He had come to the party with every intention of being as far away from her as possible, and maybe Eleonora did too but seriously, her peculiar choice of clothing for the evening had made Edo doubt it.  
He had managed to stay clear from her for a grand total of 20 minutes before he dragged her to the nearest bathroom for a quick make out session. Afterwards, almost 3 hours later and after almost doing it straight into an empty lobby, Edo finally managed to get her out of that party and into his bed, daring green dress laying forgotten on the floor. 

Ele's lips on his neck brought him back to reality and he responded by grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her more harshly.  
Edoardo could feel her getting closer, could recognize the familiar rhythm of her chest raising and falling in pants, so he helped her reach her peak by slipping a hand down to where they were joined. Eleonora dug her nails into his chest and threw her head backwards as she finally came, body trembling. As she was coming down from her high, Edo flipped them over again and his own orgasm was only two thrusts away as he finally came into her, groaning into Ele's skin.  
They were both exhausted. Exhausted phisically after yet another wonderful session of sex and exhausted mentally because they knew it wouldn't get them anywhere, like always. Apparently it was just sex between them.  
But they both loathed to admit they wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this happened and now I'm posting it. It seems decent, the plot line is still forming, but I'm posting this in the meantime.   
> Thank you for reading, and please, leave a comment if you can!

"Mrs. Hudson, I assure you, nothing will happen to your husband, not on my watch. Trust me." Eleonora smiled softly at the lady standing in front of her, about to leave. Mrs. Hudson smiled at her through tears eyes and nodded, before leaving Eleonora's office.

Once she was out, Ele sighed and went about sorting files regarding the case. Mrs. Hudson had come to her a week ago, desperate because her husband was suddenly risking years of jail for something he did not even do or was even remotely involved in. Eleonora had immediatly taken on the case, confident that she could get the elderly couple out of the mess because the evidence seemed to be on their side.   
"Miss Sava, Mr. Holt is waiting for you by the reception." Eleonora's secretary, Molly, informed her.   
"Oh God lunch." Ele huffed out, having forgotten that she was supposed to eat out with Kyle, fellow lawyer she met during an internship back when she was in law school. She rose from her seat, quickly got her stuff and dashed out of the office.  
"Molly, please do take a break yourself okay?" Molly nodded and went after Eleonora.

Kyle stood by the reception, drumming his fingers on the countertop and looking around the hall. He only looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him.   
"Hey." Eleonora smiled at him, looping her arm through his when he offered it.   
"Hey yourself, did you forget about the date?" After saying good-bye to Molly, Eleonora and Kyle made their way out of the building and into the busy streets of New York.   
"First off, this is not a date and second, maybe I did." Ele chuckled as she stopped walking, bringing him to a halt too. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, something she refrained from doing in the hall infront of everyone.   
"Hey again." She whispered.   
Kyle grinned as he shook his head at her, before leading her to the thai place just a block away.  
"So, how's the thing with Mr. Hudson going?"   
"Mh, I'm fairly confident I'm gonna win this case, I've collected enough evidence to prove him innocent. He really just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, with some complications and coincidences in the middle." Ele responded, both of them side-stepping a kid who ran past them.  
"When's the hearing again?"   
"In three days, why?"   
"So you'll be free on the weekend?"  
"Should I be free on the weekend?" Ele looked up at him and smirked. Kyle threw her a dirty look and pulled her around the corner.   
"Well, if you already have something, I-" Kyle began before Eleonora interrupted him.   
"I was kidding idiot, what were you gonna propose?"   
Kyle smiled, "I was thinking of bringing you to my house in Montauk..." he trailed off as Eleonora stopped walking.

She looked up at him and stared. Going away for the weekend certainly did not sound bad, plus, they would be going to the beach. But they would also be going to his house, which suddenly made Eleonora feel nervous, and she scolded herself for it. Kyle was a good friend, a really close one, close enough that going on a weekend trip with him shouldn't be that big of a deal.  
And it wasn't, Ele reassured herself. They would be alone but that didn't have to mean anything. Sure, they got a bit flirty with eachother every now and then, it had been going on for years, she liked having him around and liked how he made her forget about certain things, certain...people. She most definitely enjoyed his company and she most definitely needed a getaway, and again, he was her friend, so of course her answer was already clear even before she announced it.

"I'd love that." She smiled softly at him and he smiled back, the two of them finally reaching the restaurant.

Kyle stepped up to open the door, but didn't need to as it was pulled open from the inside. Eleonora almost cursed out loud as the tall, lean figure of none other than Edoardo Incanti appeared in front of them. She watched as Edo's eyes first fell on Kyle and then slowly shifted on her, his face remaining impassive all the while. Classic Edoardo.  
Their eyes locked and they both froze for a few seconds. Eleonora quickly did him a once over, noticing his suit jacket hanging off his arm and the first buttons of his shirt undone. As soon as her eyes fell on his chest, they quickly zeroed in on the fading scratch just peeking out of the shirt. She bit her lip as she remembered how exactly he got it.   
It totally was her fault and no, she was not sorry at all. 

Almost a week had passed since that night and neither of them had reached out to the other. They never did. They just waited till the next time circumstances brought them together, which they actually did quite often enough. Every single time they met, it ended in the same exact way, either in his bed or hers. Sometimes even other…more public places.  
But in between, they never sought the other out, never talked, almost pretending the other didn't exist. Almost.

Edoardo cleared his throat, "Ehm, hello you guys."   
Kyle stepped up and shook Edo's hand, "Hey man, how's it going?"   
Kyle and Edoardo were no strangers, they knew eachother from the common friends and clients. And there was also Eleonora in common, but Kyle didn't know how deep the connection went. All he was aware of was that Ele and Edo had been friends from their high school years back in Italy and that they both found eachother again in New York.   
Eleonora supposed he didn't need to know much more. 

As the men made small talk, Eleonora finally stepped up and cleared her own throat.  
"Hi Edo." The nickname just came, she didn't think much about it but Edo certainly caught on.   
"Hey, I missed you at the party." Eleonora's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him. Edoardo smirked, challenge in his eyes. What sort of game he was playing at, she did not know, but she was smart enough to have by now caught onto the fact that Edo had a slight problem with Kyle. He shouldn't at all, but he did.   
She would dare say it was jealousy, would've been convinced some years ago, but now, she just didn't know anymore.   
"Yeah, I left early actually, had some things to do the next morning." Edoardo narrowed his eyes at that. She did do something the next morning, and it was leaving his bed and apartment before he even woke up. If their encounters lasted thoughout the night, they at least had breakfast together. Because of that, Edoardo was quite surprised when he woke up alone and found her side of the bed cold. 

Edoardo's smirk broadened as he stepped aside, clearing the way for Ele and Kyle.   
"Alright then, I'll be sure to catch you at the next one, yeah? Have a nice day, both of you." And without another word, Edo turned his back to them and walked away, towards his own workplace.   
Ele stared after him, suddenly feeling a bit guilty again for having just run away. Since they never dared seeking each other out on their own, they never had much time or chance to just talk. Breakfast on the morning after, for a long time now, had seemed to be the only time where they caught up with each other's lives, or somehow tried to. Those moments didn't last long but Eleonora was sure that both of them cherished them the same.   
She knew she did. She knew he did too.   
She was brought out of her thoughts by Kyle, who was pulling her towards the door.  
"Come on, I'm starving."

As soon as they were seated, Ele's phone pinged. She was about to ignore it, but Kyle assured her that it was fine and to go ahead. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and her eyes widened as she saw a message from a name that she hadn't seen on her phone screen for who knows how long.

From Edoardo Incanti:  
I'm picking you up from work.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleonora really didn't mean for them to end up they way they were now, entangled with eachother in the driver's seat of Edoardo's car.

When she received his message, she didn't think he was serious. There was simply no way that Edoardo Incanti would be picking her up from work. It was such a trivial thing and therefore, obviously she didn't expect him to actually show up.   
He was not simply going to turn up at her workplace to pick her up. It was against their unspoken rule of never meeting unless circumstances brought them together again on their own.

So imagine her surprise when she actually found him waiting for her outside, sitting in his car and stopping her from getting into a cab.

"What are you doing here?" Eleonora spluttered out, trying to get over her shock.   
"I told you I would be picking you up, didn't I?" Edoardo smirked in her direction, clearly enjoying having rendered her momentarily speechless. Eleonora narrowed her eyes at that.  
"You did but I...I didn't..seriously what are you doing here?"   
Edoardo simply smirked again and opened the passenger's door, inviting her to get in. Eleonora stared at him, and then at the car, her eyes switching back and forth for a couple of seconds before taking her decision.

She turned on her heel and waved at a nearby cabbie, who was just dropping off another passenger. Without a word, she began speed walking to reach the cab.   
Behind her she could hear Edoardo yelling indignantly while he shut the car's door.   
"Wait hey!" He caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm, making her turn to him.   
"What are you doing?" Eleonora hissed at him.   
"What are you doing, I came here just for you!" Edoardo fired back, unknowingly bringing her closer to him.  
"Well, I didn't ask you to! Now if you would just let me leave-"   
"Eleonora." Edoardo's voice had changed, his body because stiff and his grip on her arm tightened, but not enough to hurt her. Never enough to hurt her.   
But tight enough to make her realize just how close they were. She gulped and looked up at him.   
"You and I both know we are causing a scene. You and I also both know that I would just let you leave. But what you don't know is that just this time I probably won't. So please, just get in my damn car before I get fine for having parked somewhere I shouldn't have. Or before someone accuses me of kidnapping."

In less than a minute, Edoardo had managed to steal all the air from Eleonora's lungs and then made her huff as soon as he finished talking. She shook him off, pushing at his chest to make him stumble away from her. The urge to yell and actually get Edoardo in trouble was strong. Too strong, but she bit it back. He would be a nuisance to other jailed criminals anyway. Plus, the only thing he really committed a crime against was her sanity and regular jail would not have been enough of a punishment for him.   
She kept herself from looking at him and walked over to the car, opening the door for herself and finally getting in.   
Aa soon she was seated, she stilled. She suddenly felt awkward, not knowing what to do with herself.   
Edoardo got in just a few seconds after her and immediatly revved up the engine, booking it out of the parking space that really wasn't even so.

Silence.

Unsurprisingly, neither of them knew what to say but what Eleonora did know was that she sure as hell wasn't going to make the first step. She wasn't the one who wanted this, she didn't ask for a ride home, much less from him. She didn't want to be in his presence because she loathed admitting it, but she didn't know what to do around him. Not anymore.  
This was not their typical meeting circumstance. They weren't at a party, or any type of social event, they weren't high strung on the adrenaline of trying not get caught as they fucked.   
Because that's what they did. They simply fucked.   
God knows how much time had passed since she last sat in a car with Edoardo driving her somewhere. It sounded ridiculous, yes, given the amount of years she had known him for but Eleonora really, seriously, didn't know what to do with herself right now.   
Getting used to sneaking around for a quickie or even in their beds, for entire nights that consisted just of moans, groans and unspoken words, maybe wasn't the ideal thing to get used to.   
Now, Eleonora seemed to be realizing that.

"Let's have dinner." After almost 10 minutes of silent driving, Edoardo spoke up and the sound of his voice made Eleonora jump.   
Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him.   
"Seriously Edoardo, if you're bringing me somewhere to kill me, you better say so now so at least I'd have time to insult you."   
The curly-haired man raised his eyebrows as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Would you just calm down?"  
"Would you just take me home?"   
"I just asked if you want some dinner Ele-"  
"Well, I don't. I'm not hungry."   
"You should be. Have you been eating recently?"   
"Edoardo!" Eleonora snapped. Only after shouting it did she realize that maybe she was too loud but she didn't care. He shouldn't care about her anymore.

She wanted to say more, she had hundreds of insults right on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get them out, her throat felt lodged. Edoardo clearly sensed that something wasn't right, so he stopped the car into an empty parking lot. He killed the engine and turned to her. None of this was right.

"El-"  
"Edoardo, I've had a very rough week, I'm already stressed about the hearing I have in three days that I must win and I still have some papers to sort out, so if you would please, just take me home, that would be lovely." Eleonora stared right ahead as she talked, trying to keep her voice from trembling and squeezing her eyes shut because she felt the tell-tale signs of a headache that would probably keep her awake for the rest of the night.

She was confused. Her head hurt trying to think of why Edoardo was acting like this, why he insisted on interacting with her when for the past 6 years he never did. She wasn't used to this kind of attention from him anymore. Too much time had passed and she had gotten used to it, had gotten over it.   
Though how much had she gotten over it if even after all this time, she still ended up in his bed?

She felt so pathetic, unable to let go of something that had been destroyed a long time ago. What were they even doing?

"Ele." And with that, Edoardo unbuckled his seatbelt and hers, and grabbed her by the hips. It all happened so fast, with him pushing the seat as far back as it could go and with her settling on his lap and finally, with their lips meeting in a desperate kiss.

Aa it always did, all reason left Eleonora as her limbs became entangled with Edoardo's. This. This was something that had always made her weak.   
She was so, so weak.   
But she wanted to feel good and he made her feel good. He was an expert on everything that had to do with her, he knew what to do to make her shriek from pleasure, he knew how to bring her to her peak in just a few minutes.   
He knew.   
He knew this was toxic as hell, they both did but for some reason, they still couldn't let the other go.   
It was too easy, falling into old habits instead of leaving them behind. Way too easy.

Their hands clashed as they both rushed to strip the other of excessive clothing, but being in the car meant being quick and they knew very well the drill.   
Edoardo bit her neck as she tugged his zipper down, bringing his pants and boxers down enough to free him.   
His hands pushed up her pencil skirt as far as it could go and she moaned as he pushed aside her panties and slid his fingers up and down her slit.   
God, she was so wet already.   
It was quick, she connected their lips again as he lowered her onto him and then, she began riding him in earnest. She pulled her lips from his but didn't pull her face far away, making their rushed breaths mingle together.   
And then Edoardo was staring at her, looking at her through hooded eyes that conveyed such a desire that she felt herself clench around him. They may have been a disaster as a couple but they sure as hell made sparks happen whenever they came together like this.   
"You're so fucking beautiful Ele." Her head felt light, her headache long forgotten as she focused only on how good it felt to have him in her, nevermind the consequences. She wanted to forget, she didn't want to feel anything. She wished she hadn't noticed how his voice cracked as he said those words to her.   
She was close, she could feel him twitching inside her too and it wasn't long before she felt him coming in her, as she let out a loud and long moan, coming herself.

Coming down from her high was probably the worst feeling she had ever experienced in her life. Reality always hit her like a ton of bricks, reminding her that this would be going absolutely nowhere and that she was definitely shitting herself whenever she thought that at least once, the aftermath would be different.

God she was so weak. She was tired of being weak.

As she panted, she watched Edoardo doing the same, trying to regain his breathing. His head was thrown back against the headrest and he was watching her in a way that she was too tired to try and analyze.

Or maybe she already knew what it meant but was done fooling herself. She was done being weak.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you to stay away from me." Eleonora panted, throwing her head back against the wall as she tightened her legs around Edoardo's hips, contradicting her own words.   
"You don't seem to be minding it." Edoardo grunted against her neck, his hips moving faster and harder than before, just to prove his point.   
His point was proven when Eleonora's squeaked and tugged at his hair harder than she ever did. 

In her sex ridden haze, Eleonora briefly thought about how ironic this situation was. They were fucking right against the wall she herself found a few months ago, the same wall where Edoardo and his friends had carved down their conquests.  
This was so ridiculous and so not herself, she hadn't meant for this to happen but she found that she really couldn't careless at the moment.   
It was hard to focus as Edoardo rocked his body into hers.   
If someone were to ask her how exactly all of this had started, she wouldn't know what to say.

They hadn't been drunk the first time, nor any of the times afterwards. It just...happened. Eleonora knew what kind of guy he was, she knew what he had done to her friend, she herself had dragged him when he further hurt Silvia. She knew he had to be avoided. But one night, she found out that it in reality, it was slightly difficult to stay away. Just slightly, she fooled herself into thinking, although that never stopped them from going at it again. 

The first time, it just happened like that. It was a one night stand and wasn't meant to be more. Edoardo had managed to sleep with the girl who had dragged him in front of his friends and she had managed to get a taste. 

Just a taste, because for the love of God, before they succumbed to their desires, Eleonora had passed weeks trying not to get affected by him and his attentions.

But it was hard, really hard and she was weak. For how strong she appeared to be, she really didn't feel very much so and that killed her. It killed her knowing that she had gone, and was still going, behind her friend's back just because she couldn't control her hormones. 

So she just let it happen once, believing that it would be out of her system, but oh, how wrong she was. If Eleonora had know what a single night would get them into, she would've never let it happen. But it did, and here they were now, a month later and still unable to let the other go.

"I suppose by now you can tell that I find it hard to stay away from you." Edoardo lifted his head from her neck and tightened his grip on her legs, hoisting her up the wall even more so that she was forced to look down at him.   
Eleonora moaned and gripped his hair to pull his head up. Their eyes locked.   
"You're trouble Incanti." She whispered the words right against his lips, their breaths and pants mingling together.   
"Admit it." Edoardo huffed against her mouth.   
"What?" They were both getting close and they could feel it.   
"That you can't stay away from me either."   
"Oh but I can."  
"Where are you right now?" Edoardo purposefully slowed down his pace, his eyes never leaving hers as his lips slowly curved into a lazy smirk.  
"If I really want to Edoardo, I can say no."   
"Really?"   
Eleonora broke their eye contact and trailed her red lips down his neck. She found his pulse point and placed a little kiss there before biting down hard enough to leave a mark.   
"Fuck!" Edoardo, in his shock, stopped moving altogether as she lifted her head to look at him.   
Maybe later she would regret leaving a mark on him, a love bite with the faint traces of her signature red lipstick, but right now she couldn't help but sport a smirk of her own. She moved her hips a little to get him to start again and she felt him twitch inside of her.   
He was looking up at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. 

This was when she realized that maybe they were playing a dangerous game.

She bit her lip as Edoardo began moving again. He ran his large hands, oh those hands, up and down her naked tighs and she knew she wouldn't last long. Both of them actually. Being in a semipublic place as they were, as a quickie this was meant to be quick.   
But right now both of them were too ridden from passion and couldn't seem to finish as fast as they should've. Personally, Edoardo could've stayed there with her against the wall with him inside of her for the rest of the day.

"Really." And with that, Eleonora put both hands on Edoardo's shoulders and pushed as hard as she could, straightening her back. Edoardo really had no time to register what was happening and Eleonora was quite insistent on pushing, pushing until he relented and unwrapped his arms from around her legs. As soon as his arms left her, her legs uncloiled themselves from his waist.

Edoardo stood watching, mind still buzzing and reeling from their previous actions. He didn't understand. In the meantime, Eleonora used his shoulders as leverage to bring herself down to the ground again, this time making Edoardo slip out of her. She bit her lip again, put her panties in place and adjusted her skirt. She began fixing her hair the best she could, enough to make her look decent and then, she looked up.

She laughed.

Edoardo stood in front of her, unmoving and still not understanding what just happened. Eleonora cleared her throat and looked around, before turning back to him. She smiled, the same smile she was sporting when she first called him out in front of everyone, and Edoardo was still not moving. He couldn't. Not when her hands were coming between them to grip his member, stroking him slightly.

His breath got caught in his throat and he was sure he stopped breathing too.  
Eleonora stood on her tiptoes and brought their lips close, all the while pushing his member back into his boxers, which was not an easy feat seeing as he was still very much hard, and finally pulling up his pants for him.

"Really." She whispered, lips brushing against his. She pulled his zipper up and patted down on the area. Finally, she pulled back completely and took a few steps back. Her smile widened, seeing as he was still at a loss of words.   
After all, that was the effect she had on him. Always.

"Bye, Edoardo."   
She turned around and left him standing there, speechless, but his mind had finally started working with coherent thoughts.   
He stood there, unable to look away from her, not that he wanted anyway.   
When she turned the corner, he smiled. He tried fighting it but a small smile came upon his lips as he began shaking his head at himself and the situation he had gotten himself into. Metaphorically and literally speaking.   
It would be tough getting rid of this erection. But it would be tougher waiting for her and not seeing her for months.

Eleonora left for England two days later.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months.

Eleonora had managed to avoid him for six months. He texted, she didn't read. He called, she didn't answer. He tried to meet up with her, she took the first flight back to Manchester. For the whole duration of her stay in England, and even when she came back to Rome for Christmas, Eleonora ignored the fact that Edoardo Incanti existed. 

Call her harsh, but it felt deliberating, really. 

She would love to say that it had been easy, that rejecting his calls and texts had been an easy feat, but she would only lie to herself and feel more pathetic. It was hard. It was hard because he kept saying that he missed her, that he couldn't stop thinking about her, kept sending her pictures of little things that reminded him of her. 

Eleonora had lost count of how many times she had damned Edoardo for not being an asshole and ignoring she existed too. 

Admist cute texts, a couple more daring ones appeared too. Texts that varied from very short, to long, detailed paragraphs of things he would like to do to her when she came back. Eleonora liked to believe he must have felt lonely when he wrote those, because while the cute texts made her smile a bit and were fairly easy to ignore, these on the other hand were hard to forget. It was messages like those that reminded her of just how much, maybe, she missed him too. 

She had to admit he was good at this sexting thing because he indeed made her feel things that she wasn't supposed to feel, or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.   
If Eleonora had sat down to actually think over this situation, she would realize that the real reason she was so easily handling things was because she was in another country. She wasn't that delusional to believe that she would not be half as affected as she was right now were she still in Rome.   
She probably would've taken him in an empty classroom at school, no doubt and that thought terrified her.   
It terrified her not being able to control herself around him because honestly, she should learn from her past mistakes. She knew what kind of guy he was, what he wanted, and all he wanted from her was sex.   
And she understood him too because, well, they fucking rocked eachother's world and there was no denying it. 

Some nights, like this one, when Edoardo refrained from texting her, she would read over the old ones, and she was simply terrified of herself.

'Oh look, there she goes.'   
'I never would've thought.’  
'Really? I kinda did.’  
'Come on, she looks easy.’  
'Think I can hit her up?'  
'You know she wouldn't say no.’

As these unwelcome words floated in her head, Eleonora's throat clenched, her hands began trembling and her heart began beating way faster than it should and she was suddenly very glad that she was already sitting down. Fully knowing that a panic attack was in course, she threw her phone on the bed and gripped the bedsheet covers, forcing herself to breath.   
She began counting, it helped, and by now she knew what she had to do, were she alone in a situation like this.  
It took sometime, but she finally felt her heart rate slowing down. She felt cold sweat running down her face but she was calming down.   
When she finally felt like she was breathing normally again, she collapsed on the bed, exhausted.   
She stared at the white ceiling, taking deep breaths every now and then, just to reassure herself that she could. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her cheeks, slapping them a few times to snap out of her daze. Her skin was cold, she needed to wash her face and she was about to get up from the bed when her phone buzzed from where it lay.   
Eleonora grabbed it and sighed when she saw another message from Edoardo. It was almost 1 a.m in Italy, he had school tomorrow, as did she and really, he was supposed to be sleeping and not texting her.

Dead tired of this situation and most of all, tired of feeling like a bad friend and tired of being reminded of a year ago, she tapped on his contact and did what she was supposed to do months ago. 

She blocked him. 

She bit her lip, eyes skimming over the latest messages, before she turning off her phone and finally rosing from the bed to shower.

She was fairly confident she would not regret it. It was for the best, it wasn't like it was going to go anywhere, whatever they had. Which was nothing. If it was anything, it was wrong and dangerous.   
So yeah, it definitely was for the best.

She was fairly confident.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Hopefully I can write the continuum and hopefully it will come out decent. Or if you have any suggestions, please drop them down below!


End file.
